


Don't Push Your Luck

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: 300 Followers Facebook Prompts :) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Kiss, Flirting, Hair, Hair Brushing, Hair appriation, Haircuts, Hairdresser Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri's Victor Nikiforov Posters, Kissing, Lace Panties, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Model Victor Nikiforov, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pillow princess Victor, Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Riding, Sickfic, Smut and Fluff, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Topping from the Bottom, Unprotected Sex, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: When world-famous model, Victor Nikiforov, turns up to the salon for a much-needed haircut only to discover that his hairdresser has called in sick, it's just unacceptable. Victor knows it's pushing his luck a little, but maybe with some soup and a charming smile, he can convince Katsuki Yuuri to cut his hair anyway?It's worth a shot.





	Don't Push Your Luck

At age twenty-eight, supermodel Victor Nikiforov was known for many things, his arctic eyes, his perfectly straight teeth, and his gorgeously sculpted body (as well as his fabulous ass) but nothing as much as his long silver-platinum locks. No matter who he was modeling for or what he was advertising, whether it be a new makeup line, lingerie, or the latest beauty product, the center of attention was always, always his hair.

Soft as silk, thick and down his back, perfectly straight and flowing, Victor’s natural hair was a thing of dreams but it required constant maintenance. Which was why Victor had to have the perfect hairdresser.

Not just anyone was allowed to touch his hair. Initially, hairdressers had tried to cut it or colour it and Victor very firmly told them that he did not want that. It might not be “manly” but Victor loved his hair and he didn’t want to change it just because he didn’t fit conventional beauty standards. 

It took a long time for him to break America because of this. His unusual hair was something that everyone turned away from until he joined the right modelling agency that was looking for unique men. He was perfect. He did an advert for MAC for a His & Hers range, pink lipstick smeared on his cheek from a female model, as he bit into his own plump red painted lips. Her long dark hair mixing with his silver. It was then that he broke America. That was it. He spread worldwide and became one of the most famous male supermodels of the century.

Victor had never forgotten all the people who had tried to cut his beautiful locks which was why he HAD to have a specific hairdresser. Anyone else touching his hair made him anxious! What if they messed it up? What if they cut it and tried to sell it? It was worth a fortune and insured for more than he would dare to admit. It was his trademark after all.

There was no better hairdresser in the world than Katsuki Yuuri.

Katsuki Yuuri was a well-known stylist to the stars and after a glowing recommendation from Christophe Giacometti, Victor knew he just had to have him! However, Victor wasn’t the only one. Yuuri had a waiting list a mile long and made exceptions for no one. After months and months of waiting, when Victor finally had an appointment, he was pleased that it went incredibly well. Yuuri was kind, attentive, and beautiful. Victor refused to visit any other hairdresser after that--Yuuri was the one.

That became a problem for Victor, however, when one day he arrived at Yuuri’s salon, _Utsukushii_ , only to find that the main man himself wasn’t there when he had booked this appointment months ago.

“What?! What do you mean he’s not here?” Victor screeched, startling several customers and stylers within the hairdressers.

“Mr Nikiforov, I’m sorry, but all of his appointments have been cancelled for the day. He’s not in, I can reschedule you for another time?”

“You don’t understand, I have a shoot tomorrow. I can’t go with my hair looking like this.” Victor dramatically grabbed his ponytail and showed the perfectly cut ends to the lady at reception. 

She looked at him like he was completely insane. “Mr Nikiforov, I can get another stylist if you want to do it today--”

“Are you just not listening to what I’m saying?! I. Want. Yuuri. Katsuki,” he said, emphasizing each word as if talking to a child.

“Sir, it’s just not possible--”

“My entire photoshoot will be ruined!” he cried melodramatically. “I’m going to lose a contract with Dior, ” he wailed.

Customers in the store looked on at the upset celebrity, their eyes wide as they recognised him and wondered why he was so upset. Whispering and hushed conversation broke out as people stared.

“Sir, please,” she begged. “Can you keep your voice--”

“God, the press are going to tear me to shreds. It’s like you want me to fail!”

“Okay, okay, please,” she said, leaning forward to talk quietly to Victor. “He called in sick today, he’s ill. He said it wasn't a big deal but you know what he's like.”

Victor’s eyebrows shot up and suddenly he felt bad. As much as he really wanted Yuuri to be at work, he had got to know the man and he was such a sweetheart. He liked Yuuri. A lot. He’d never known him to miss a day at work, so he must have been super ill.

“Oh,” he replied, already formulating a plan because now he felt terrible that he had caused such a fuss. But also, that meant Yuuri would be at home... “Thank you, I guess I’ll be on my way then!” Victor said, throwing a smile and then politely waving at everyone as he left as if he hadn't just been causing a scene.

Fortunately, Victor knew where he lived and if he knew Yuuri, he was most likely neglecting himself and was miserable. So if he turned up with medicine, food and some tasty treats, it was likely that the man would be super grateful.

Maybe so grateful that he’d cut Victor’s hair.

***

When Victor turned up at Yuuri’s apartment which was located above his salon, he was armed with enough goods that he hoped the man wouldn’t be mad that he had turned up unannounced. He rang the doorbell and waited for the man to answer.

After a minute or so, Katsuki Yuuri appeared at the door looking entirely unlike Victor had ever seen him. His gloriously long and raven black hair was swept back into a messy ponytail and navy blue, unfashionable spectacles rested on his face. Around his body was a huge blanket that seemed to completely engulf the curvy frame of the other man. Yuuri squinted at his visitor and his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Victor? What are you doing here?!" he asked with a flush to his cheeks.

Victor grinned at him as he took in his ruffled and snuggly appearance and felt his heart skip. He had never seen Yuuri in any way but completely immaculate. He normally had a pristine face and his beautiful long hair was normally pulled back out of his face in a neat knot. But here he was, looking so very grumpy, not an ounce of makeup on his face, and his hair matted where he had clearly been tossing and turning all night.

Victor held up one of the many bags he was holding. "I brought soup!" He grinned. "And I didn't know what was wrong so I got a bit of everything."

He had, in fact, brought almost one of everything from the pharmacy. He'd got three types of painkillers, heat patches and cool patches, sprays and creams of all sorts, antacids and antihistamines, cold medication and things in a variety of brands. He'd even brought him a good old fashioned hot water bottle because when he was ill he took great comfort in them. He thought Yuuri might appreciate it too.

But only that, but he'd brought vitamins and fruit tea, as well as some easy snacks that Yuuri could grab and eat with minimum effort.

He reeled off all this information to Yuuri who was just stood staring at him. "-and I also got all the ingredients for hot chocolate and I brought cream and marshmallows!"

Yuuri glanced between the flawless-looking man in front of him to the various bags in his hands and his eyes grew wide. “Oh, Victor, you shouldn’t have,” he admonished with a shake of his head. “Thank you, though. I’m sure you don’t want to come inside. I’m an absolute mess and so is the apartment. Plus, I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Oh, of course, I do!” he said, pushing his way inside. He walked into Yuuri’s apartment and headed straight for the open plan kitchen which he could see in the background. He placed the bags on the counter and started rummaging through them. “Sit down, sit down,” Victor insisted like he hadn’t just forcefully pushed his way through Yuuri’s home.

Dumbstruck, Yuuri just did as he was told and took a seat back on the sofa. Next to him were many discarded tissues and empty cups lining the floor and the coffee table. With panic in his eyes, Yuuri began to collect up the dirty tissues and stuff them into a wastebasket nearby while Victor was bustling around in the kitchen as confidently as if he owned the place. 

“You like chicken noodle, right?” he asked though he wasn’t really waiting for an answer as he started to serve the soup and make Yuuri some tea. “I brought some fresh bread for you too, it’s sooooo good! It’s from the little bakery on the corner. You know the one that does the cakes?” This wasn’t the first time Victor had brought Yuuri treats, he had brought him a selection of cakes from that very bakery many times. The man had always loved them which was why Victor decided to try their bread on this occasion.

Once he had figured out where everything was, he placed everything on a tray and made his way over the obviously sick man. He put the tray on the coffee table before sitting close to Yuuri and then looking between him and the tray expectantly.

The bewildered Japanese man just stared at the intruder incredulously. “Victor, you really didn’t have to go to all this effort for me,” he told him as he eyed the soup and his belly growled. “But I am very grateful, thank you.” He reached out to take the soup and a spoon. The first sip of the broth made Yuuri moan and he sunk back into the sofa cushions a little more as he relaxed.

“Of course I did! You’ve never called in sick before, you always do my hair! I knew that you wouldn’t just drop my appointment if you weren’t serious,” he said sympathetically. “Plus, I know you’d never cancel on me. You know how I am when it comes to my hair. And...I kind of just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Yuuri’s whole face warmed as he flushed in response. “You’re too kind, Victor,” he said and brought his long ponytail around his neck to begin to comb out some of the knots. “I don’t think you’ll trust me with your hair ever again after you’ve seen the state of mine today, though.” He let out a chuckle that ended in a cough.

Victor had noticed the state of his hair, but he couldn’t pass judgment. Yuuri clearly was sick and it was hard to look after yourself when you felt like shit. He spied a brush under the coffee table on the floor and it was then he had an idea. “How about I do your hair for once?” he asked as he reached for it. “I mean, I'm not sure if this is the right kind of brush or not, but I’m pretty sure I can help with those tangles.” He looked at him hopefully.

The suggestion had Yuuri stammering, his heart racing at the thought of being touched so intimately and lovingly by Victor, the gorgeous supermodel. “Um, if you want?” he answered as his cheeks burned hot. “I haven’t washed it today though… Are you sure you want to touch it?”

“Of course, it’s beautiful,” Victor said honestly.

Yuuri smiled and turned around, pulling his ponytail out in an indication that he could touch him. Victor grinned and got comfortable behind him.

Yuuri’s hair was as long as Victor’s, down his back and just a thick. He wondered if he took such good care of Victor’s hair because he had been in Victor’s shoes. It smelled incredible like caramel and Victor wondered what shampoo and conditioner he used.

"I have a sensitive scalp," Yuuri began, his voice wavering. "If you could be gentle when you brush it, I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course," he instantly replied. "I'd never hurt you." He gently separated Yuuri's hair into sections and started to gently brush it through. It seemed he had the same issue as Victor, that because of the length and thickness it tangled terribly so Victor handled it with care, being gentle with each precious strand.

He brushed it for a long time until all of it was perfectly straight down his back and the brush slipped through it easily.

Yuuri hummed in contentment as the brush ran through his hair soothingly. He closed his eyes for a moment, forgetting his sickness and worries for just a little while. It was such a refreshing feeling to have someone else take care of him for a change. Yuuri didn't have any close friends in New York and he'd been feeling more and more lonely of late. He almost didn't want Victor to stop.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"It's my pleasure. You're quite beautiful," he said honestly as Yuuri turned slightly towards him, he brushed it behind Yuuri's ear.

The compliment alone was enough to send Yuuri’s heart skyrocketing. He was so red now even the tips of his ears were tinged pink. "I'm sure I don't hold a candle to half of the models you work with on a daily basis."

Victor was surprised at the words. "Oh, so you don't realise how handsome you are? Modesty is very attractive to me."

Yuuri spluttered a little in surprise. "A-attractive? You're crazy, Victor." He swept his hair back to tie it in a ponytail once more. "Either that or the flu has me hallucinating…"

"You're cute when you're in denial," he teased. "How are you feeling anyway? I brought you some cold remedies if you think it'll help, though I do have to admit, I did have an ulterior motive for visiting… it's my Dior shoot tomorrow, the one I told you about. If you could cut my hair I'd be eternally grateful. I'll even massage your feet if it means you'll do it. Not like I'd mind anyway…"

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “You’ll massage my…” he trailed off shaking his head. “It’s fine, I’ll cut your hair. Can you wait until the salon closes? I don’t want to go down there now with everyone asking me a bunch of questions.”

"You will?!" he exclaimed, throwing himself into the man's arms excited.

Yuuri froze, unsure what to do with a lap full of Victor Nikiforov. “Uh, o-of course,” he finally replied and awkwardly gave him a hug. “What are friends for?”

Victor grinned at him."I'm so grateful that you'd do that for me when you're sick. I mean, if there's anything I can do to help then you'll let me know?" He still sat in Yuuri's lap for a moment, shifting slightly to position himself more comfortably.

There was a serious chance that Yuuri was going to sprout a boner if Victor kept wiggling on his lap. So, Yuuri reached out and gripped his hips to hold them still. "I don't think there's anything, but I'll let you know."

"Oh," Victor said, flushing and climbing off the man. "Let me get you some painkillers?"

Yuuri nodded, feeling flushed and glad for the model to disappear for a few moments. He handed them to him when he returned and the two of them snuggled back on the sofa. Both of their hearts beating wild as they pretended to be watching the Netflix film playing when they were thinking about the other.

Yuuri's eyes kept sending furtive glances to his left as though he couldn't believe Victor was still here in his apartment. "W-what are you modelling for Dior this time?" the younger man asked as his mind raced with thoughts of Victor's last underwear campaign.

"A new line of fragrances called Angel, it hasn't been released yet but it's what I'm wearing today. It's gorgeous," he said smiling from ear to ear. He leaned forward and bared his neck to Yuuri, indicating that he should smell his cologne. 

With a gulp, the hairdresser sniffed and took in the wonderful, exotic, and musky fragrance. It truly was beautiful and Yuuri imagined it would be expensive too. "Wow, it's lovely," he said honestly. "It really suits you." Before he drew back, Yuuri admired the beautiful, porcelain skin of Victor's neck, his eyes dilating.

"Thank you," Victor said with a small blush to his delicate cheeks. "Though I have you to thank, I would have never got this contract of you hadn't helped me so much last year. You made everyone love my hair as much as I do." He played with the silver strands, his face warm.

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open. “I didn’t do anything that ten other hairdressers in New York wouldn’t have done,” he replied with a shrug. “Besides, your hair is naturally beautiful. It doesn’t require much work at all.”

"You know that's not true! And besides, you would say that when you have your own to compare to. It is basically flawless," he replied.

Unable to stop himself, Yuuri's heart raced in his chest and his palms began to sweat. "You think my hair is flawless?" he asked in a quiet, hopeful voice.

“Yes. And you’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. I know I can be dramatic when it comes to my hair, that I can be a bit of a diva and that I’m paranoid and over the top, but you never make me feel silly for that. You always help me. Even now when you’re sick. Like today.”

Yuuri smiled and glanced down at the floor. "Your hair is important to you, I understand that. It's not silly to care about something that is a part of you, something that affects your livelihood and your image. I wouldn't call you a diva either." 

Victor didn’t have anything to say to that because Yuuri had made him speechless. No-one had ever understood him before the way that the other man did and it gave him butterflies. He glanced down at Yuuri’s lips and wondered if he felt it too.

When Victor didn't respond, Yuuri panicked. "I… Uh… I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn. I was just… Um…" His heart beat faster and he couldn't stop himself from looking between Victor's beautiful eyes and his lush lips.

“N-no, I… thank you.”

The two of them fell silent and suddenly it felt so very warm in the apartment. Victor leaned forward just slightly and then looked up at Yuuri’s eyes, silently questioning him.

Yuuri wasn't sure this was real life. There was no way that world-renowned model Victor Nikiforov was trying to kiss him. It just wasn't possible!

"You're… not trying to kiss me, are you? I think my flu is giving me a fever and I'm hallucinating."

Victor laughed. Yuuri’s innocent and oblivious comment only reinforcing his attraction for the other man. “How about I clear it up for you?” he asked, before leaning forward and sweetly cupping his face before he kissed him.

Unable to process what was happening, Yuuri's hands flailed a little and his eyes widened in surprise. Once he realised that this was actually happening, he let out a little breathy sigh and pressed his lips back against Victor's.

After a moment, the two broke away for breath, leaving Yuuri confused but hopeful. "B-but… You're… You're Victor Nikiforov! I'm just a dime a dozen hairdresser."

“No, you’re Yuuri Katsuki,” he said like it explained everything before leaning forward again and pressing a kiss against his lips. He slowly kissed his way down Yuuri’s jaw and then to his neck.

Squirming a little under the new sensations, Yuuri let out a squeal and then a moan of pleasure. "V-Victor… I never imagined… Oh God, that feels so good." Before he could stop himself, Yuuri's hands reached out to grasp Victor's t-shirt and pull him closer.

“How about you let me take care of you. We’ve got a few hours before the salon closes…” he said, his voice dripping with suggestion.

Yuuri thought his eyes might bulge out of their sockets. He was speechless. He stared at Victor for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "W-whatever you want."

Victor continued kissing his neck and snuck his hands under Yuuri’s blanket. “What about what you want?” he asked, kissing Yuuri’s surprised lips again and smiling as he felt him start to relax. “You seem so surprised this is happening. I mean, I have been flirting with you for months…”

"M-months?" Yuuri repeated. He didn't even know Victor was interested in him, he certainly hadn't noticed months of flirting. "I… I didn't think… You really like me?" 

Victor stared at him. “Are you joking? I thought you were playing hard to get!”

Yuuri winced. "I'm sorry, I've never been good at… this." He flapped a hand between them to indicate what he meant. "But I do… I mean, I would like that. You flirting, I mean."

Victor grinned, so very pleased to finally hear those words and with confirmation that this was really okay, he kissed him again. Though this time Victor let his intentions be known by pulling his jacket off and then his t-shirt. He straddled Yuuri again, topless in his lap, his hair falling around him prettily.

“Jesus Christ,” Yuuri cussed as his eyes dragged down Victor’s body, taking in the glorious sight of his naked torso. He had perfectly sculpted abs and his skin was so creamy. Yuuri couldn’t resist reaching out and brushing his fingers through Victor’s long, silky hair.

“You’re so beautiful, Victor.”

Victor blushed at the words and then kissed him again. “Then say this is okay,” he muttered against his lips as he rocked forwards, pressing his cock against Yuuri. “Let me ride you?”

In response, Yuuri spluttered, feeling as though he was deep in a dream and he didn’t want to wake up. “Y-yes, yes please,” he replied, his hands dropping to Victor’s hips once more to grip them tight and to feel the smooth, soft skin there. It made Yuuri groan to think about fucking Victor.

Victor stood with a grin and then held his hands out to Yuuri to help him stand. “Bedroom?” he asked as he reached down and undid his jeans revealing his lacey blue panties. His cock was hard and pushing against the fabric.

Yuuri was astounded by the sight before him. Victor standing there in nothing but panties with his hair cascading down his shoulder was possibly the most erotic sight--no, it was definitely the most erotic sight. Eager to get his hands on this incredible, Adonic man, Yuuri nodded, grabbed Victor’s hand and darted for the bedroom.

He’d slammed open the door and shoved Victor against his bedroom wall before he realised what a mistake he had made in his lust. He drew back and his eyes were wide once more. “Um, don’t look at the walls,” he said.

Victor hadn’t been looking at the walls until that moment and when he did he grinned. “You’re a fan?” he asked, because all over the walls were neatly lined posters of Victor - of him posing for Vogue, GQ and Elle Men and many others that even Victor had forgotten about.

Yuuri flushed and looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry, I would have taken them down. I never thought you’d have any reason to come in here. I understand if this changes things…”

“I think it’s kinda hot. Do you look at those posters and think about me?” he asked him cheekily.

Yuuri flushed again. “N-no,” he lied as his pulse raced.

Victor grinned, knowing that Yuuri was lying. He pushed back from the wall and then walked Yuuri backwards to his bed until his knees hit the mattress. Yuuri sat down and it was then that Victor pulled his panties down. “Think of these as a gift for a fan,” he said before hanging them from the corner of one of the picture frames.

Yuuri gulped. _Oh, boy,_ he thought.

Victor grinned at the shocked look on Yuuri’s face and decided that he liked it. “So, do you have lube?” he asked. “I want to be nice and wet for you.”

 _Fuck_ , Yuuri cursed internally. _This man is going to be the death of me._ “Um, top drawer, bedside cabinet,” he finally managed to utter as he stared at Victor’s huge, beautiful cock.

Victor retrieved the bottle and then dropped to his knees in front of Yuuri, looking up at him with his big blue eyes. “You relax and I’ll take care of everything,” he promised as he squirted the cool liquid onto two of his fingers and then reached between his thighs to touch himself. He leant backwards so Yuuri could watch as he slipped two fingers inside himself. He started fingering himself, his lip caught between his teeth as his eyes darted down to the bulge in Yuuri’s sweatpants. He was desperate to see Yuuri’s cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Yuuri hissed at the sight of Victor on display for him with his fingers already up his ass. Unable to hold back anymore, Yuuri began to undress. He hastily threw his t-shirt to one side before pulling down his sweats until he was left only in a small pair of black boxers. He palmed his erection with a moan.

“Victor, you’re so beautiful. I can’t believe this is real.”

“Let me see your cock?” Victor begged. “I need it so bad.” He had thought about Yuuri fucking him so many times that being so close was too much and Victor found himself desperate.

“Y-yeah, sure,” Yuuri managed as he stopped rubbing his aching cock for a second to slip his boxers down and let it spring free. His hand went back to it straight away and he pulled the foreskin upward to give himself his first good tug. It was heavenly and Yuuri moaned a little shakily as he looked down at Victor, on his knees for him.

Yuuri’s cock was long and perfect and Victor moaned at the sight of it. His ass was already relaxed after playing with it for a while and was begging to be filled. He added another finger, fucking himself with three fingers just to check and his thighs trembled as pleasure shot up his spine.

Eyes lidded and feeling a little hazy from the lust Victor pulled his fingers from himself and stood on shaky legs. He immediately pushed Yuuri backwards, his wet sticky hand holding the man down firmly on his chest as he climbed onto Yuuri and gripped the man’s cock, pressing it against his hole. “Please let me put it in bare, I wanna feel it.”

There was nothing Yuuri could do but nod his head and grab hold of his lover’s hips. He’d never imagined in his wildest dreams that a day which had started so terribly could end so incredibly. “Please, Victor, I want to be inside you so bad,” he whispered huskily.

Victor groaned in satisfaction at having permission to sink down onto the man’s cock. He rocked back against it, guiding it inside him and moaning unashamed. His eyes were locked with Yuuri’s and wide as his cock ached at the feeling of being filled.

It was like nothing Yuuri had ever felt before. Victor's ass was tight and warm and it felt like he was being welcomed home. His eyes rolled back in his head and he reached out to grab the plump globes of Victor’s ass, pulling him down and pushing his cock deeper inside.

“Fuck, your dick feels so good.” Viktor moaned with every roll of his hips and he wasn’t shy about being vocal in his pleasure as he pinned Yuuri to the bed and used his dick selfishly to get himself off. He couldn’t help it. The feel of his big cock in his ass was pure bliss.

Seeing Victor so lost in pleasure made Yuuri groan. He gripped Victor's ass so hard he thought he'd leave bruises the next day. "That's right, Victor. Fuck yourself with my cock. Make yourself feel good. Tell me how good it feels."

Yuuri’s cock felt huge and it rubbed against all the best places inside of Victor. He’d never had someone fill him so completely and make him feel so good. He was pretty sure he was going to come without even having to touch his cock.

“It feels so good. Please fuck me harder. I love your big dick inside me. I’m gonna come on your cock, Yuuri,” Victor moaned. He was squirming and he felt hot all over as electricity ran under his skin. Every bounce of his hips had Yuuri’s cock pressing deep inside him and as he had control, he rolled his hips, rubbing the head of the other man’s cock against his prostate obsessively. His cock was hot and straining and bouncing in his lap as he cried out over and over.

"God, Victor, you're so beautiful," Yuuri praised as he began to run his hands over the skin of Victor's waist and then down to his thighs. "You take my cock so well. I'm gonna come soon if you don't stop."

Yuuri couldn't stop admiring the grace and beauty Victor had in every frantic movement. His huge cock was straining and red with the need to come and Yuuri couldn't resist. He reached out with one hand to stroke Victor's cock in time with the other man's bounces. 

"Come for me, beautiful."

“Oh my god,” Victor gasped out, pleasure written on his face as Yuuri touched his swollen cock. “Please, more, fuck me…” he begged, not sure whether to bounce harder on the man’s cock or to fuck up into his hand.

"More?" Yuuri asked with a smile. "I'll give you more, Victor." Unable to hold back any longer, Yuuri grabbed Victor's hips and rolled them over until he was on top, never pulling out of his lover.

In the new position, Yuuri could grip Victor's thighs and push them up to his chest while he pounded his tight, greedy ass hole just like he imagined he would when he wanked himself over Victor's modelling pictures at night. He looked down to see his cock disappearing in and out of Victor's hole, shuddering with pleasure at the sight.

"God, you're so perfect, Victor. I'm going to fill you with my come over and over again until you can't take it anymore," he purred with a smirk. "Please, give me your come. I want to see you lose control, beautiful."

“Yuuri… fuck, oh god…” Victor was arching back into the sheet, moaning loudly as he couldn’t hold back any longer. He came hard, painting his stomach in his come. “Yuuri, please, come in my ass,” he begged. He desperately wanted to feel the man lose control.

Happily, Yuuri began to pound Victor’s ass faster and faster as his own orgasm built. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. The sight of Victor’s handsome body beneath him, covered in his own come, was turning him on too much.

“Oh God, Victor… I’m gonna come so deep inside you. I…” He didn’t finish his sentence as his orgasm took him by surprise, knocking the wind out of him alongside a loud cry of Victor’s name.

Victor laughed breathlessly and pulled Yuuri closer. His glasses were half hanging off his face and his neat ponytail was destroyed. “That… that was amazing,” he said, trying to catch his breath.

Yuuri smiled and pulled out with a wince before rolling onto his back with a cough. “I definitely think I need to rest after that,” he replied. “My throat is burning.”

Victor was quick to jump up and to help Yuuri. “I’m so sorry! I said I was going to look after you… guess we got a bit too distracted…” he said bashfully.

Yuuri smiled and stifled a cough. “It was the best distraction though,” he confessed. “I wouldn’t change it if I could.”

Victor smiled sweetly.”Me neither… does this mean I get even more hairdressing privileges?” he asked cheekily.

“Don’t push your luck,” Yuuri replied with a smile before joining the other man for a glass of water and some more meds and then finishing off the evening styling Victor’s beautiful hair.

Yuuri had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come like us on Facebook for interactions and updates! We are [plisetskytrash and victurius](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)!


End file.
